General American
General American (abbreviated as GA or GenAm) is an umbrella variety of American English—a spectrum of accents—unified by a sound system separate from the dialects of the American South and East Coast, including New York City and New England, but today widespread throughout the United States. Despite persistent debate, General American is popularly perceived as lacking any notably regional, ethnic, or socioeconomic characteristics; however, modern studies link its origins to northern speech patterns of the non-coastal Eastern United States, originating from interior Pennsylvania, upstate New York, and the adjacent Midwestern region prior to the Northern Cities Vowel Shift. The term was popularized by the American linguist John Samuel Kenyon, who, in 1930, considered it equivalent to the speech of "the North," or "Northern American," but, in 1934, "Western and Midwestern"; however, the term was disseminated earlier, for example, by the American Anglicist George Philip Krapp, who in 1925 considered it "Western" and wide-ranging. According to British phonetician John C. Wells, typical Canadian English aligns to General American rather than England's Received Pronunciation in every situation where these latter two differ. He also concluded that, by 1982, two-thirds of the U.S. population spoke General American English. Due to its prevalence, General American is sometimes, controversially, referred to as a de facto standard accent of the United States. General American in the media General American, like British Received Pronunciation (RP) and most prestige accent varieties of many other societies, has never been the accent of the entire nation. The General American accent is most closely related to a generalized Midwestern accent and is spoken particularly by many newscasters. This has led the accent to sometimes be referred to as a "newscaster accent" or "television English". It is thought to have evolved from the English spoken by colonials in the Mid-Atlantic states, evolved and moved west. General American is sometimes promoted as preferable to other regional accents. In the United States, classes promising "accent reduction","accent modification" and "accent neutralization" generally attempt to teach speech patterns similar to this accent. The well-known television journalist Linda Ellerbee, who worked hard early in her career to eliminate a Texas accent, stated, "in television you are not supposed to sound like you're from anywhere"; political comedian Stephen Colbert worked hard as a child to reduce his South Carolina accent because of the common portrayal of Southerners as stupid on American television. Regional home of General American It is commonly believed that General American English evolved as a result of an aggregation of rural and suburban Midwestern dialects, though the English of the Upper Midwest can deviate quite dramatically from the sounds of General American, especially since that region's twentieth-century Northern Cities Vowel Shift (NCVS). The local accent often gets more distinct the farther north one goes within the Midwest, with the Northern Midwest featuring its own dialect North Central American English. General American is also highly divergent from the accents typical of larger Midwestern cities and the Great Lakes region in general, such as Chicago and Minneapolis, where speech has undergone the NCVS. The fact that a rural Midwestern dialect became the basis of what is General American English is often attributed to the mass migration of Midwestern farmers to California and the Pacific Northwest from where it spread. However, General American has origins dating back even before conservative Midwestern speech, itself stemming from interior Pennsylvania and upstate New York. where the local accent is most similar to General American]] The Telsur ProjectTelsur Project home page (of William Labov and others) examines a number of phonetic properties by which regional accents of the U.S. may be identified. The area with Midwestern regional properties is indicated on the map: eastern Nebraska (including Omaha and Lincoln); northwestern, southern, and central Iowa (including Des Moines, Sioux City and the Iowa-side Quad Cities), with an adjacent narrow strip of northern Missouri; and western and central Illinois (including Peoria, the Illinois-side Quad Cities, and Bloomington-Normal). Notably, this section of Illinois does not include the Chicago area. According to Matthew J. Gordon, a sociolinguistics and American dialectology researcher: }} Particularly important in setting standards was John Kenyon, the pronunciation editor of the second edition of Webster's New International Dictionary. Phonology Consonants A table containing the consonant phonemes is given below: *Wine–whine merger: largely in effect toward ; the phoneme is retained only in American English varieties that have not undergone the merger, with often analyzed as a consonant cluster of . * as or : many Americans realize the phoneme (often transcribed as ) as postalveolar, with some possible retroflexion (perhaps, even as ). citing , , and *T-glottalization and intervocalic alveolar flapping: undergoes t-glottalization, producing a glottal stop , before a consonant (particularly a syllabic nasal) or in word-final position, for example, in words like button , mountain , atmosphere , grateful , and cot . The word-final rule, however, may be superseded by General American's intervocalic alveolar flapping, wherein intervocalic as well as intervocalic become when between a stressed syllable and an unstressed one, or between two unstressed syllables; for example, leader ( ), catalogue/catalog ( ), or ratty ( ). Typically, and also between and a vowel become realized as the flap consonant ; thus: party ( ). *L-velarization: the typical English distinction between a "clear L" (i.e. ) and a "dark L" (i.e. or even ) is much less noticeable in General American compared to other English dialects; it may even be altogether absent. Instead, General American speakers pronounce even the "clear" variant as more or less "dark", meaning that all "L" sounds have some degree of velarization. Additionally, some speakers may vocalize to when it appears before (and sometimes also ). Vowels General American has eleven or twelve pure vowel sounds (or monophthongs) that can be used in stressed syllables (for some, typically in diphthongized combinations) as well as two to three vowels that can be heard only in unstressed syllables. The monophthongs of General American are shown in the table below: For most speakers, what are often transcribed as and are realized in actual speech as the diphthongized (e.g. in laid and pray) and (e.g. in so and load) respectively, especially in open syllables. For most speakers, what is transcribed as is always raised and sometimes diphthongized when appearing before a nasal consonant (that is, before , and, for some, ). This allophone is especially audible in monosyllabic words, and it may be narrowly transcribed as ( ; ), or, based on specific dialect, variously as or (see Æ-tensing in General American or click "show" below). } and , though Western speakers specifically favor . 2) The NYC, Philadelphia, and Baltimore dialects' rule of tensing in certain closed-syllable environments also applies to words inflectionally derived from those closed-syllable environments that now have an open-syllable . For example, in addition to pass being tense (according to the general rule), so are its open-syllable derivatives passing and passer-by, but not passive. |} and (also transcribed as and (the latter is a non-IPA symbol) ( )) are indeterminate vowel sounds that occur only in unstressed syllables of certain types. is heard as the at the beginning of about and at the end of China, as the in omit, and as the in syrup. is heard as the in private or cottage, the in evading or sorted, the in sordid, the in minute, or the in mythologist. and frequently overlap and easily merge, this is known as the weak-vowel merger. The vowel of is generally near-open and fronted (approaching ), but speakers from Ohio and the South realize this vowel as an open-mid central unrounded vowel ( ). It however always remains a back vowel before , and often even merges with , so that becomes or . In American English, (General American ) and (General American ) are often analyzed as sequences of and , respectively. In actual speech, General American speakers pronounce both, without much or any distinction, as ( ); for example, the word worker is often realized with two rhyming syllables as ( ). The General American vowel has a unique quality ( ); it tends to be slightly less rounded and more fronted , and perhaps even diphthongized with a somewhat fronter and lower onset. * General American speakers are largely divided in how they pronounce the vowel sound in words like cot and caught ; some speakers pronounce the two with the same vowel sound but other speakers pronounce each word with distinct vowel sounds: . Among speakers who distinguish between the two, the vowel of cot (usually transcribed in American English as ), may be more of a central vowel which may vary from to ( ), while is phonetically lower, closer to with only slight rounding. Among speakers who do not distinguish between the two and are thus said to have undergone the cot–caught merger, usually remains a back vowel, , sometimes showing lip rounding as (also transcribed in non-standard IPA), and, because these speakers do not distinguish between and , their retracted allophones for may be identical to the lowered allophones of among speakers who preserve the contrast. * Depending on one's analysis, people who [[Phonological history of the low back vowels#Cot–caught merger|merge the vowels of cot and caught]] to either have no phoneme at all or have the only before . Words like north and horse are usually transcribed and , but because all accents with cot and caught merged to have also undergone the horse–hoarse merger, it may be preferable to transcribe north and horse and . Thus, in these cases, the before can be analyzed as an allophone of . * Unstressed vowels vary in quality: ** (as in }}) ranges from to ; ** (as in ENCE}}) ranges from to ; ** (as in }}) ranges from to . * The diphthong— ( )—before a voiceless consonant may be raised towards or , a growing phenomenon in General American, predominant historically in the northern, New England, and Mid-Atlantic regions. : "where Canadian raising has traditionally been reported: Canada, Eastern New England, Philadelphia, and the North" In the General American accent, this alone causes a distinction, for example, between the words rider and writer ( ). Although present with most U.S. speakers, this phenomenon is considered one of the two variants of so-called "Canadian raising." This raising can also apply across word boundaries, though the position of a word or phrase's stress may deny the raising from taking place. For instance, a high school in the sense of "secondary school" is generally pronounced ; however, a high school in the literal sense of "a tall school" is pronounced ˌhäɪˈsku̟ɫ. The diphthongs of General American are shown in the next table: }, | align=center | |- ! Opener component is rounded | align=center | | align=center | |} Characteristics While there is no single formal definition of General American, various features are considered to be part of it, including rhotic pronunciation, which maintains the coda in words like pearl, car, and court. Unlike RP, General American is characterized by the merger of the vowels of words like [[Phonological history of the low back vowels#Father–bother merger|''f'a'''ther and b'''o'ther'']], flapping, and the reduction of vowel contrasts before . General American also generally has ''yod''-dropping after alveolar consonants. Other phonemic mergers, including the cot–caught merger, the pin–pen merger, the Mary–marry–merry merger and the wine–whine merger, may be found optionally at least in informal and semiformal varieties. One phenomenon apparently unique to General American is the behavior of the stressed where /V/ stands for any vowel (usually or )—i.e. stressed followed by a vowel sound. Particularly words using this sound are pronounced distinctly in different North American accents: in New York–New Jersey English, the Philadelphia dialect, and the Carolinas they are all pronounced with and in Canadian English they are all pronounced with . But in General American there is a split: the majority of these words have , like Canadian English, but the first five words of the list below have , like New York-New Jersey English, for many speakers. Words of this class include, among others: }|150%}} ! align=center colspan=2| and |150%}} |- ! align=center colspan=2| pronounced in England English ! align=center | pronounced in England English |- ! align=center colspan=2 | pronounced in Boston English ! align=center | pronounced in Boston English |- ! align=center colspan=3 | pronounced in Canadian English |- ! align=center colspan=2 | pronounced in regional Atlantic American EnglishThis primarily refers to the dialects of Philadelphia, Rhode Island, the Carolinas, northern New Jersey, New York City, and Long Island. ! align=center | pronounced in regional Atlantic American English |- ! align=center | pronounced in General American English ! align=center colspan=2 | pronounced in General American English |- | | | |} See also * List of dialects of the English language * Accent reduction * American English * English phonology * English spelling reform * Mid-Atlantic English * Northern cities vowel shift * Received Pronunciation * Regional vocabularies of American English * Standard written English References Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * External links *The CMU Pronouncing Dictionary *'Hover & Hear' pronunciations in a General American accent, and compare side by side with other English accents from the US and around the World. * Hollywords Audiovisual Industry Dictionary Project Style Guide (Includes pronunciation guides based on the American Broadcast English (ABE) accent) Category:American English Category:Standard languages Category:Languages of the United States